


Proof Positive

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: Alex Krycek is Cory Raines, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294





	

Alex Krycek, triple agent, sometime assassin, 800-year-old Immortal, stared down at the unconscious man in his bed and sighed. He'd finally managed to tie up all the loose ends of his life as Alex Krycek and had been ready to move on to something more to his taste when the beautiful irritant that was Special Agent Fox Mulder had managed to end up on an alien ship.

The thought of a pre-Immortal in the aliens' hands had made him shudder and changed all his plans rather abruptly. He'd retrieved Mulder from them, but Mulder had already died, much to Krycek's disgust. He was utterly certain that Mulder'd done it just to spite him.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered aggrievedly. "I am _not_ playing Krycek anymore. It's boring. I think I'll go back to my favorite for a while. Exit Alex Krycek stage left, enter Cory Raines." A sudden deep inhalation drew his attention back to the reviving new Immortal.

***

Everything hurt, even breathing, a fact that Fox Mulder became aware of when he sucked air into his lungs and immediately began coughing, huge, wracking exhalations that left him curled on his side, gasping for breath.

"Jesus, what happened?" he groaned, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. Wherever he was, it wasn't the alien ship; that had been cold and had smelled faintly of blood and fear. This place was warm, and he wasn't restrained, two marks to the positive.

Other than the gradually ebbing aches in his muscles, he didn't really feel that bad; in fact, compared to the half-remembered agony he'd been through during his abduction, Mulder felt almost...good.

Coughing again to clear his lungs, Mulder rolled to his back, using the motion to take in his surroundings, noticing at the same time that whoever had brought him here hadn't brought his clothes. Able to think of only one person who would have kept searching for him after his disappearance, he squinted into the bright overhead light, bringing a hand up to shade his eyes. "Scully?"

Cory snorted. "Hardly. Welcome back to the land of the living, Mulder." He curved an arm around the other man's shoulders to help him sit upright, hoping he'd have time to prop him up with some pillows before he started swinging. The man was annoyingly predictable.

"Or perhaps I should say, welcome to immortality." Maybe he could distract Mulder.

The moment he heard the hated tone of the other man's voice, Mulder saw red. "Krycek! What the fuck are you doing here?" Tearing himself away from the assassin's arm, Mulder spun, drawing back a fist to slam into Krycek's face, only to find himself face down on the bed when his equilibrium wavered.

"Kill you, goddamn rat-bastard," he ranted, struggling to right himself but finding his legs tangled in the blankets that had been wrapped around him. "What did you do to me?!"

Cory stood up and leaned against the wall, arms and legs crossed comfortably as he watched Mulder flail around in the bed. Yup, a _very_ nice ass, he mused.

"I rescued you, actually," he finally responded. "Unfortunately, not before you died," he admitted. "Though, then again, you probably wouldn't want to be much older at your first death. Eternal decrepitude is not appealing."

"Bullshit!" Mulder snapped back, pushing himself up onto his knees and glaring at Krycek, wanting more than anything to permanently wipe that smug expression off his face. "I don't believe it - Died? What kind of scam are you pulling now?"

Cory sighed and pulled out a knife that had been hidden somewhere on his body. He ignored Mulder's flinch and held up a hand, palm toward the other man. He stared at Mulder as he drew the knife across his hand, cutting himself deeply, then cleaning the knife and putting it away.

"God _damn_ , that hurts!" he groaned. "Just once I'd like not to have to start carving myself up when this happens." He grumbled in a like vein for a moment, then wiped his hand, displaying the uninjured palm to Mulder when he did.

Against his will, Mulder's hazel eyes widened, and he stared in fascination at the unmarred skin of Krycek's palm. "How did..." His curiosity getting the better of his common sense, he reached out, grabbing Krycek's wrist so that he could examine his hand more closely.

"What do you mean 'every time this happens'?" he asked. Raising his gaze from the other man's hand to his face, his expression still holding quite a bit of disbelief.

"New Immortals, those who've just died for the first time and become Immortal," he explained, "never want to believe it. I've run into a few in my 800 years, and I always seem to end up stabbing or slicing myself to make the point." He sighed. "Up till now I've managed to avoid taking any on as students, but not only are there no others around here, I really couldn't imagine both you and the teacher surviving if I dumped you on someone else."

He cursed creatively in Old English and Norman French, then sighed again. "First order of business is to get you a sword."

Realizing that he was still holding onto Krycek's hand, Mulder dropped it as if scalded. "A sword?" he asked incredulously. "Just what the hell are you talking about? Why would I need a sword, and what the fuck do you mean taking on a student?"

Cursing, Mulder threw himself off the bed and stalked around the room, searching every corner of it. "And where are my goddamn clothes?!"

Cory watched him a bit warily. With Mulder, one never knew when he might explode into violence. "You need a sword because there is one way to kill an Immortal: Take his head. Every Immortal carries a sword if they want to live. Many are active in the Game and actively seek other Immortals to battle. There can be only one," he added in the manner of a man quoting a proverb. "And you need a teacher because you need to learn to use a sword and about the few rules that govern us."

"As for your clothes," he added with a chuckle, "the aliens didn't seem to care much about them when they were killing you. I left the rags in the ship."

Fox Mulder had spent a long time believing in the incomprehensible and working to find ways to prove that his theories were indeed fact. But when faced with what had to be a joke, especially considering that it was Alex fucking Krycek blandly telling him these things - he couldn't believe.

"Swords and games and ambiguous quotes? Cut the shit, Krycek; I don't know how you managed to pull off that stunt with your hand, but it isn't working. If you've got something to tell me, spill it, then let me find some goddamn clothes and a phone to call Scully and I'll be on my way."

Cory sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy, not with Mulder. He held up the knife he still held, ignoring the other man's automatic flinch, and managed to grab Mulder's hand. He pressed the hilt into the new Immortal's hand, his own closing over it, then wrenched their hands forward, burying it to the hilt in his belly in a painful, though not fatal wound. He wasn't going to leave Mulder on his own for the time it would take him to revive.

"Now don't tell me you didn't feel that go in," he panted. Fuck this hurt! And it was so bloody melodramatic. Then again, what else should he expect when dealing with Mulder? He gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife out, Mulder's hand still in his. Blood spurted from the wound at first, gradually slowing to a trickle, then stopping entirely.

Mulder's face went pale, and he swallowed harshly, his eyes riveted on the blood-stained cloth of the other man's shirt. The knife had gone into Krycek to the hilt. He'd _felt_ it, the slight jarring as the crosspiece hit Krycek's stomach, the warm rush of blood that gouted the moment the knife was withdrawn, the harsh exhalation of pain the other man gave. It was real.

Risking a glance at Alex's face, Mulder slowly pulled his hand away from Alex's and the knife, reaching for the tear in the material. His fingertips brushed past the damp cloth, coming to rest against the firm, warm skin behind it, pressing, exploring, searching for any sign of what common sense told him had to be there.

"What are you?" he rasped, pulling his hand back and staring at his blood-stained fingers, forced to believe that this man he thought he knew, his enemy, his unwillingly accepted ally, was something more.

Cory sighed, straightening up as the last of the pain faded when his wound finished healing. "I _told_ you, Mulder. I'm an Immortal. Like you. I just happen to be over 800 years old." He smiled sweetly. "Just think of me as another X-file, and you'll be fine."

He stood up, pulling off the ruined shirt and using it to wipe away the blood. "I _liked_ this shirt," he said mournfully before shrugging and tossing it in the garbage. "Come on, Mulder. I'm hungry, and I know you must be. You can yell at me just as well in the kitchen."

Without waiting to see whether Mulder would follow or not, he headed toward the kitchen, smiling faintly when he heard the footsteps following him. "As for going back, well, it's up to you. You could keep that life for a few more years, but you're getting close to the age where people will notice if you don't age. At best, you might be able to manage a decade in the FBI. And you're going to have to be damn careful not to get injured where anyone can see you, something that doesn't seem to be your strong point."

"You're serious." Mulder had stopped to grab one of the sheets from the bed and, since clothing didn't seem to be forthcoming, wound it around his waist in an improvised sarong. Just the fact that there was now _something_ between his body and Krycek's sardonic gaze made the special agent feel better.

"And I can take care of myself, damnit." Brushing past the now smirking traitor, Mulder grabbed a box of crackers and shoved a handful in his mouth, trying to appease his empty stomach. Unfortunately, this brought on a round of stomach cramps, and he ended up bent over beside the cabinet, trying to keep from retching, glaring at Krycek when the other man moved to help in.

"What's - what's in it for you?" he finally gasped, once he was able to speak again.

"Same thing it's always been. You." Cory shrugged, smiling faintly at the glare Mulder turned on him at that remark. "You never thought that it was a little strange that someone who supposedly could do everything you accused me of kept losing to you without a blow struck, kept turning up in your life at the most dangerous times? Gimme a break, Mulder! You're worse than Amanda," he muttered.

"Sweet goddess, I can't remember the last time I spent this time in a single identity. It's been years, Mulder! I've barely seen my friends, except for one unanticipated encounter, since I first ran into you."

Keeping a firm hold on his crackers and the sheet, Mulder sank into a chair, glowering at Krycek. "You expect me to apologize for cramping your so-called social life? Don't hold your breath."

Krycek grinned at him, and Mulder's hands clenched into fists. "So you don't have to watch out for me now, go on and go play with that Amanda or one of your other 'friends'."

Cory shook his head, laughing slightly. "Are you kidding? This is more fun than the Moscow circus! And I can look forward to centuries of this entertainment. Assuming I can teach you how to handle a sword and you lose it less often than you do your gun," he smirked. "Besides, and I'll deny saying this if you ever mention it to Amanda, you're prettier." He winked.

"If you think I'm staying anywhere near you for the next hundred days let alone hundred years, you're insane!" Mulder slammed the box of crackers on the table, looking like he was tempted to throw it at Krycek.

"Insane, psychotic, traitorous, thieving..." Glowering, he slumped in the chair, arms folded over his chest, still muttering to himself.

Cory remained where he was, grinning at the frustrated FBI agent. "You don't really have a choice, Foxy. You need to learn how to use a sword, or the first headhunter you run into will have your head. And then you'll be dead. Permanently dead.

"So I suggest you plan on sticking around for a while."

Mulder sat in the chair, wrapped in a sheet, fuming and trying to come up with a way out of this whole situation. Being stuck with Alex Krycek for any length of time wasn't in his plans, no matter what the other man thought. He couldn't deny the fact that Krycek wasn't human - that he couldn't be given what he'd witnessed, but the idea that Mulder was the same?

It was something he couldn't accept without proof, proof that was really easy enough to get. There was a rack of knives on the counter by the sink; they would work well enough. Standing, he ignored Krycek, setting the box of crackers on the countertop and reaching up as if to rummage through the other cabinets for something more edible. Knowing he had to time this right, Mulder forced his body to relax, then snatched a sharply honed paring knife from the butcher block.

Clenching the handle in his right hand, Mulder dragged it along the inside of his left forearm from elbow to wrist, the razor sharp blade slicing through skin, muscle and flesh as easily as butter. He heard Krycek's shout, then everything was buried in a nauseating rush of pain as nerve endings fired and a torrent of blood ran from his severed arteries.

"Sweet goddess! Are you insane, you raving lunatic?" Cory yelled. "You damned fool, that was the stupidest thing you could possibly do if you didn't believe me! If I had been lying, you'd have bled to death!" He grabbed Mulder's arm, shoving it under the tap, ignoring his yelp when the water stung the not quite healed wound. "Good thing I happened to be telling you the truth!"

He couldn't believe it. Mulder doesn't believe he's immortal, so what does he do? He tries to kill himself to prove it's a lie. Even for Mulder that was asinine!

The lines of pain slowly left the agent's face, and he lifted his arm, inspecting the dripping, unmarred flesh with intense curiosity. "And what other way would you have suggested I test what you were telling me? You're a liar, Krycek. I know that, but usually there's a kernel of truth somewhere in what you're telling me." He lifted his head and glanced at the other man, hazel eyes meeting green. "Seems this was larger than most."

"Call me Cory. Or Raines if you're really fixated on surnames. I never really liked Krycek, but who knew I'd end up using it for so long? It was only supposed to be a few months at most." He shook his head. "I like being Cory Raines. I always seem to go back to him after one of the others."

"And just how many of them are there?" Mulder asked the question as he dropped back into the chair, his eyes straying to the pale skin of his arm every so often.

Cory shrugged. "I dunno. I've used a few in the past eight centuries. Cory Raines is the one I seem to go back to though. It's the identity the closest to me, the one I can use when I'm tired of the Game. Killing and being hunted get old after a while, you know?"

Mulder crossed his arms over his chest, just managing to keep the sheet from slipping off his lower body. "And just how is that any different from how you've spent the last seven years? Maybe people weren't hunting your head, but killing and avoiding being killed seem to have been your forte."

A sigh was the only response Cory made to the familiar accusation at first. "Like I said, I've had eight centuries to hone the skills. But believe it or not, most of the time I don't even carry a weapon." He frowned slightly. "Don't think I'll try that again till enough time has passed that the whole Consortium is dead of old age.

"Anyhow, most of what I've done was to keep those idiots from killing me and finding out I'm Immortal... which those oileans don't really seem to like the taste of, by the way," he grinned. "That or trying to keep you from getting yourself killed."

Mulder lowered his head, rubbing at his temples. He wanted to talk to Scully. Or the Gunmen. Or Skinner even. _Anyone_ but this person who looked, talked and even _smelled_ like Alex Krycek but was claiming to be someone and something else.

Wait a minute. Smelled? Since when had he ever given a fuck what the rat bastard smelled like? _God, Mulder, you've really lost it this time, you're past the padded cell stage._ "Lucky me," he muttered.

Noticing Mulder's momentary abstraction, Cory decided to take a chance. As he'd done once before, he leaned close so that his lips brushed Mulder's cheek, but this time, instead of pulling away, he turned his head so that his mouth covered Mulder's.

"What!" With that garbled yell, the federal agent scrambled off the chair, losing the sheet in the process, ending up with his back flat against the wall. "Going to throw more Russian at me now, are you?" His heart was racing, but what Mulder didn't want to admit was that it was from more than adrenaline.

Cory shrugged, but he'd noticed that Mulder sounded faintly hopeful. "Iesli ti khochesh, moi krasivi muzh," he murmured. _Well, well, well, isn't **that** interesting._ He could see Mulder's breathing quicken and his pupils dilate, so he continued. "Ia khochu tebia." He leaned closer again, his breath ghosting over Mulder's parted lips and his body nearly touching the other man's naked form.

Synapses that Mulder never knew he possessed fired in his brain, and a fine tremor ran through his body. He had no clue what Krycek had just said, but the sound of the words spoken as they were in his husky voice twined around his pleasure centers and dug in tightly.

"Is this - how you teach survival?" he gasped, pressing back against the wall when a rebellious part of him wanted to move in the opposite direction.

"No, this is about what makes surviving worthwhile." He took the final step that pressed him against Mulder, his arousal growing when he felt the other man twitch. One hand curved around the back of Mulder's neck to hold him still while he sucked that full lower lip into his own mouth, then nibbled gently on it.

Mulder moaned, his body tightening further as he braced his hands against Krycek's shoulders, pushing him away as much as possible, which wasn't as far as he would have liked. "Why - why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Mulder, if you can't figure that out, it has definitely been way too long for you!" Tired of arguing, Cory took Mulder's mouth, his tongue delving inside to learn the taste of the other man. God, he tasted so good, even better than he'd imagined.

When he'd opened his mouth to argue and Alex plunged his tongue inside, Mulder froze, then moaned quietly, his hands creeping up to wrap around the back of the other man's neck. Unable to resist what Krycek offered, Mulder arched his body against his, berating himself for a fool but unable to let go.

Cory pulled Mulder more tightly against him and started to back across the living area of the cabin toward the bed. "So beautiful, so sexy..." he murmured, nibbling on Mulder's throat, then sucking gently on his Adam's apple. His fingers kneaded Mulder's ass, trying to keep him distracted with pleasure so he wouldn't change his mind.

Mulder stumbled, barely able to think, let alone walk. "Making me crazy, always made me crazy." He shuddered and nipped at Krycek's earlobe. "God, I want you."

"You've got me, Fox. Goddess, I've wanted you so long, imagined you here with me, waited for you..." He nipped at Mulder's throat again, wishing he could mark the other Immortal but settling for the beautiful whimper he made when Cory teased his sensitive skin.

Mulder whined, humping his hips against Alex's body, wanting to feel hot skin next to him, not denim and leather. "Waiting's over, do something!"

Cory nipped at a soft earlobe, then whispered, "Oh, I will, my sweet Fox. I'm going to suck every drop of come out of you, and then I'm going to fuck you till you can't move. And then, then I'm going to climb onto this cock you've been teasing me with for years and ride you till we both scream."

Struck speechless by the blatant carnality of it all, Mulder could only nod, pushing harder against Krycek until they come up against the side of the bed and tumbled onto it, his hands already scrabbling at the other man's clothes.

The older Immortal chuckled as he helped Mulder remove his clothing, and he spared a thought to be glad that he'd left Mulder naked once he retrieved his temporarily dead body. "Like that, huh, Mulder?" Green eyes flashed wickedly as he slithered down Mulder's body till those tempting pink lips hovered over the dripping head of Mulder's cock, then his tongue darted out to taste the precum. "Mmmm, delicious."

Mulder howled, his hips arching upward, trying to get more of Cory's mouth on him, his hands fisting in the other man's dark hair. "Tell me," he gasped, his body trembling, "in Russian."

Cory chuckled and hotly whispered what he was going to do to Mulder, the Russian falling easily from his lips. Then those luscious pink lips wrapped around Mulder's cock, taking just the head inside his mouth, his tongue flicking and lapping, teasing and tasting, probing eagerly, while one hand maintained a firm grip on the base.

The rough, half-understood words set Mulder on edge, turning him into a writhing slut under Krycek. It must have been the memory of that night in his apartment when Krycek kissed his cheek, gave him information and stole his soul, all in one fell swoop. "Please, God. Please do it," Mulder moaned, twisting upwards, his muscles taut with need.

Cory chuckled again, this time with Mulder's cock in his mouth, enjoying the whine that drew from his soon-to-be-lover. He slowly lowered his head, smoothly taking more of Mulder's length into him until the entire shaft was buried in his mouth and throat, then just as slowly pulled back again. As he did, he worked a finger into Mulder's ass, teasing him, lightly rubbing his prostate.

Mulder's back arched off the bed at the sensation, the lightning in his veins combining with the low grade tingling he'd been feeling ever since waking up, and he gasped, his body trembling, torn between pushing up into that hot haven, and down back onto the digit impaling him. "More..."

Cory took Mulder deeper into his throat, swallowing hard to massage the head of his cock, and pressed a second finger inside the new Immortal, stretching him and rubbing the ultra-sensitive gland hidden inside him.

"Yes, yes," Mulder chanted mindlessly as he fucked Cory's mouth and was impaled by his fingers. He tensed, his whole body arching off the bed as he came, screaming himself hoarse.

The older Immortal swallowed Mulder's semen eagerly, licking him clean as he slowly pulled back after the last pulse. Once he was sure he'd gotten every last drop, he grabbed some lube from the nightstand and hurriedly slicked them both. He stared into Mulder's eyes as he pushed inside him, biting down on his lip with a groan as the slick, hot walls of the tight channel clung to him.

Mulder managed to move enough to wind his arms and legs around Cory's body, shuddering when the other man began to move, refusing to allow him to come down from his climax. "Fuck me," he rasped, staring up into the wild emerald eyes, tightening his muscles around Alex's cock, feeling himself beginning to harden again - something he couldn't quite believe.

"I intend to." Cory smiled as he began to move, pounding into Mulder's ass. He loved being with an Immortal again, not having to worry about being careful, just able to feel and take. "Gonna make you come and come, take you and ride you, again and again." He laughed wildly. "Gotta love Immortality."

Mulder's eyes widened at that. Truly believing for the first time that this man was someone other than - or more than - Alex Krycek. "Gonna kill me," he groaned, twisting upwards, his fingers digging into Krycek's. "But if you're right, I guess that doesn't matter." He closed his mouth on Cory's neck and sucked at the salty skin.

"That's the attitude, lover." The green-eyed man laughed, a little more of Alex Krycek sliding aside to show the real Cory. "But it won't kill you. And it's going to feel sooooo good," he purred, then licked Mulder's chest as he drove in and out of his lover.

Hands scrabbling down Krycek's back and over his hips to circle and stroke his now fully erect cock in time with the delicious thrust of Alex's hips, Mulder moaned. "Will kill me if it feels better than this." He was still watching the other man closely although his eyes closed from time to time as pleasure overcame him.

"Oh, it gets better, my Fox. Much better. Ever heard of multiple orgasms?" He laughed wickedly. "We come and just keep going and going and going... Who needs the Energizer bunny?"

"You can't be serious!" Mulder squeaked, gasping when Cory's cock brushed his prostate again, his whole body shuddering in response.

"Oh yes, I can. And I have 800 years of experience to draw it out as long as possible."

Mulder gasped. "Jesus." He pulled Alex in for another kiss at that. "I'm sleeping with a goddamn X-file. Hell, I am a goddamn X-file now." He started to say more, but Cory thrust deep into him, and he was caught up in the rush of his oncoming orgasm. Mulder's hands tightened on his cock and the other man's neck as his body clenched down on the thick cock filling him. "Alex..."

"Yesssss," Cory groaned, coming deep inside Mulder, pumping the other man's cock to keep him hard, and continuing to drive into him, never softening. "That's two, Fox." He laughed raggedly.

Mulder was on the edge of screaming again, especially when it became clear that he was going to get no respite before the next round even though all of his body except for one place was limp. "Were - were right, couldn't move to save my life right now," he rasped, his hips twitching slightly as Krycek continued to play with him.

Cory laughed again. "Oh, we're just starting, Foxy. You're gonna come at least once more like this before you fuck me. And I'm gonna want a few too." He leaned down to catch a nipple between his teeth and tugged.

Twisting and writhing beneath Cory, Mulder's hands stroked and fondled every bit of the other man's skin he could reach, whimpering at the pain in his nipple, but wanting more of it. "Yesss..." he hissed, his last defenses collapsing, leaving him Krycek's to do with as he liked, wondering if it had always been the case. "Whatever you want, how ever many times. Feels so good..." Head thrashing against the pillow as he bucked upward, Mulder fucked himself on the other man's cock, beyond thinking.

"Oh yes, baby, that's it. Feel how good it is, revel in it, feel what your body can do for you now." He gripped Mulder tightly and rolled them so that he was on his back with Mulder on top of him. "Ride me, baby. Ride me hard, Fox."

Mulder braced himself against Alex's chest, startled by the quick change in position, then licked his lips, a delighted smile growing as he felt Krycek sink even deeper in him than before. Whispering things that didn't make any sense even to him, he began to move, pushing up with his thighs, then dropping back down, feeling the pull and stretch as Alex's cock glided inside him. His cock was leaking precome, leaving glistening trails on both their stomachs, but Mulder didn't move his hands from Krycek's chest, needing the feel of the hot flesh beneath his palms.

Cory stared up at Mulder, almost unable to believe that this was really happening. He'd pictured it so many times, but this really was Fox Mulder, naked, dripping, squirming on his cock. His hands rose to pinch and tug at pebbled nipples, twisting them, giving Mulder something else to overwhelm his senses, but he didn't touch the other man's cock. "Fuck yourself on my cock, Mulder. I want to see you come just from being fucked by me, not a single touch on your cock." Hot green eyes gazed fixedly at Mulder.

Mulder tried to bite back a wail at the command but failed, though his blood turned hotter at the order. Closing his eyes, he pushed back more, pressing Alex deep inside him, feeling the pressure on his prostate and the shivers it promoted. Working his muscles, he began to rise and fall on the other man's cock, impaling himself again and again on the hot flesh, his mind overloaded with the sensation, his body twisting under Krycek's hands, whimpering the other man's name.

"Not Alex, Fox, _Cory_ ," the other man corrected him once, then let it go, more interested in feeling just then. He could worry about the name later. "That's it. Feel me inside you, your ass clinging to me, trying to hold me, so hot and tight, so perfect, knew you'd be like this..." He suddenly sat up, his hands pressing down on Mulder's hips to go a fraction deeper, and his head lowered to Mulder's chest, his teeth worrying an already reddened nipple. "Come for me _now_."

Gasping at the combined pleasure and pain, Mulder shuddered, the other man's husky voice caressing his nerve endings with erotic imagery that made every sensation that much more intense. "Yes," he whispered, his head dropping to Alex's shoulder as he came for a third time, his body seemingly never tiring.

"Oh yessss!" Cory's breath hissed between his teeth as he came as well, flooding Mulder's ass for a second time. "So fucking good." He continued to pump slowly in and out of Mulder and stroke his cock, keeping him erect as well. After a minute or so, he pulled out of Mulder and pushed the other man onto his back, then slowly pressed down on him, taking Mulder inside himself for the first time.

Unable to move, think or do anything but feel, Mulder sucked in a breath as Cory's hot ass engulfed him, encasing his erection in tight, hot velvet. "Oh God, oh God," he whispered, unable to tear his eyes off the incredible sight of the other man straddling him, his shaft glistening with moisture as it strained upward.

"Oh fuck yes!" Cory pressed down until he was sitting flush against Mulder, the whole of that wonderfully long, thick cock buried inside him. His eyes fluttered open to fix with manic intensity on the other man. "Fuck me, Mulder."

Mulder somehow dredged up the energy to move and clamped his hands down on Alex's hips, bucking upwards, holding the other man in place, trying to give as good as he'd gotten.

Cory groaned, his back arching to take Mulder deeper, one hand falling back to brace against the mattress between Mulder's legs, holding him upright. "Gods, yes, so fucking good. You feel even better inside me than I imagined." He raised his head so he could see Mulder's face, watching the agonized pleasure contorting his features. "Fuck me harder, Foxy!"

Mulder's eyes narrowed at the diminutive as he noticed it for the first time, but he discovered that he was too lost in the sucking heat of the other man's body to complain about it. Bending his knees to give himself leverage, he bucked upward, pulling Alex down so that he penetrated the other man as far as possible. Past the point of coherent speech, he gasped out random words, one hand sliding around to circle and squeeze Cory's erection, teasing the tip with the ball of his thumb. "Want to feel you come," he husked, pulling Krycek in for a demanding kiss.

Cory groaned a laugh. "If you insist." His back arched more, and he moaned as he watched Mulder's hand on him. "So hot, so perfect." His ass clenched around Mulder as he came, the pleasure tearing through him, making him wail Fox's name. "Want to feel you come too."

Hazel eyes widened and dilated at the feel of Alex's ass clenching around him, then Mulder's vision darkened as his orgasm erupted from him, sending him spiraling down into unconsciousness, the months of alien captivity and the extended rounds of loveplay finally doing him in.

The older Immortal groaned quietly as he lay sprawled on top of Mulder, unconsciously petting the other man. "You were worth waiting for, Foxy." He waited a moment, then frowned when there was no response and raised his head. He gaped in disbelief at the unconscious Immortal, then chuckled and settled back on top of him after carefully separating them and wiping them off. "We can talk about it in the morning." He snuggled closer, drifting off to sleep against the man he'd wanted for so long.

***

The first to wake the next morning, not surprisingly after all that Mulder had gone through recently, Cory lay quietly observing the other man. What were they now? Lovers? Enemies? Teacher and student? He hoped that Mulder would be able to accept what had happened to him. He didn't want to lose him now that he'd finally gotten a taste of what he'd wanted from the first moment he'd laid eyes on the pretty pre-Immortal.

Suddenly realizing that the hazel eyes had opened while he was lost in introspection, Cory tensed slightly. Never one to wait patiently for events to happen, he smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Foxy."

Mulder's eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't call me that." He had a half-hearted notion to throw himself out of the bed and away from Krycek, but what good would that do?

He certainly couldn't play the shrinking virgin or the wounded victim in this case as neither of those scenarios came close to describing what had happened the night before. Matter of fact...

He stretched carefully, his expression changing to one of mild surprise when he didn't feel anything - but then considering the way his arm had healed up, why would a few stretched muscles prove to be any challenge for his body's new abilities?

"So," Mulder said carefully, watching the other man all the while, "what do we do now?"

"I suppose a continuation of last night would be out of the question?" Cory suggested a little wistfully, sighing at the expression on Mulder's face. "Guess not. Well, the first order of business is a shower and breakfast, then we need to find you a sword that feels right to you." He paused again, a resigned expression crossing his face. "And then I get to try to teach you how to use it."

He might have been fucked through the mattress by the other man last night, but that couldn't stop the small sense of unease Mulder still felt around Krycek - Cory - whatever he said his name was now. "If it's that much of an imposition, don't bother," he grunted, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up, still amazed at how _good_ he felt.

"I'm going to take a shower. Once you figure out if you want to do this or not, let me know, okay?" he asked, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom, using the facilities and stepping into the heated spray of the shower, not even caring that he'd left the door partially open. Considering what they'd done last night, did it matter if Cory wanted to play voyeur?

Cory watched until that gorgeous ass disappeared into the other room, then got out of bed, stretching. He strolled after Mulder, arriving in the bathroom in time to see the other man step into the shower. The steam billowing out looked appealing, so he followed him, grinning at the look on his face.

"After last night, I need a shower too," he pointed out. "And for the record, it's not that it's an imposition to teach you, Foxy, it's that as often as you lost your gun, I hate to imagine what you'll do with a sword," he teased, reaching for the shower gel.

Mulder gave the other man a hard look in return for that comment, snatching the container out of Kry - Cory's hand once he'd poured some of the orange gel out into his palm. The scent of citrus filled the tiny, enclosed space, and Mulder felt his stomach rumble as his hunger re-awakened.

"I'll Velcro it to my hand," he answered dryly before making short work of his washing, wanting to get out of the shower before his body's reaction to the green-eyed man became all too evident.

Stepping out of the enclosure, he grabbed a towel and briskly dried himself off. "I need to call Scully. I don't know what I'm going to tell her, but I need... She deserves to know I'm alive."

"You sure about that, Mulder?" Cory asked, his tone totally sober. "Is it fair to her to reappear in her life after she's mourned you when you know you're going to have to vanish in a few years at most?

"Oh why am I bothering?" he sighed. "You're not going to be the first Immortal in the history of the world to do the sensible thing and stay away from his mortal family and friends. But I'm warning you that it's going to hurt you more than them in the long run... not that you'll listen. I didn't." He shook his head, wishing there was some way he could convince Mulder, but he knew it was impossible.

"I'm going to make breakfast," he said, strolling naked past Mulder to grab a pair of jeans, then heading for the kitchen area, still bare-foot and bare-chested.

Mulder turned his head just enough so that he could watch the other man's exit, then sat on the bed, suddenly conscious of his nudity and the damp towel in his hands. "Damnit, Kry - Cory! What am I supposed to wear!" he yelled, almost grateful for the distraction as it gave him something to think about other then what he was going to do about Scully and the rest of his life.

Dressed in a pair of Cory's sweat pants and a t-shirt, Mulder left the bedroom area, heading for the kitchen on the opposite side of the cabin. He could smell bacon frying, and his stomach rumbled loudly, heralding his arrival. Taking the mug of coffee Cory handed him, Mulder sat heavily at the table, drinking and watching the other man move around the space with apparent ease.

"Let me guess, in one of your lives, you were a cordon bleu chef, right?"

Cory grinned over his shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on the bacon rounds while whipping up the hollandaise sauce for the eggs benedict. "Not cordon bleu, but I did own a very popular restaurant in Paris back around the turn of the century. I like to cook." He shrugged, turning his attention back to the food when all he really wanted to do was fall to his knees in front of Mulder and lick every inch of him.

"Would you pour the orange juice?" He glanced back, indulging himself in a hot look at the other man.

"Sure." Mulder stood again, gathering up glasses from a cabinet before opening the fridge and pulling out the carton, trying to ignore the weight of Cory's gaze as he did so.

"So I guess that in 500 or so years, I might be able to cook myself a meal. Something to look forward to."

Cory's eyebrows rose, but he bit back his immediate thought, which was that a million years wouldn't help Mulder's cooking skills. "Mulder, I've seen you burn water. How 'bout we leave the cooking to me?" He ignored the pout as he continued preparing the meal, then dished it up. "Ready... and just in time," he laughed, hearing Mulder's stomach rumble loudly.

He eyed the younger Immortal as he ate, wondering if he dared broach the subject of the future again. He wanted to share it Fox, but he didn't think Mulder would allow it. At least he had the time it would take to train him to try to change his mind.

Mulder leveled a glare at Cory but was unable to give a comeback because his mouth was full of food - and remained that way until the food was gone. Gathering his dishes, he piled Cory's on top and carried them all to the sink. After setting them down, he turned, leaning back against the ledge, eyeing Cory.

"I'm not going to call her," he said, twisting the dishtowel in his hands, clearly still not easy with the decision.

Cory hesitated for a moment, then rose and moved to his side, one hand settling on his shoulder. "It's for the best," he said quietly. "And someday you'll believe that in your heart as well as your head." He wished he dared hug the other man comfortingly... well, why not? At worst Mulder would brush him off.

He took a deep breath and slid his arms around Mulder, tugging slightly to draw him against him.

The agent resisted for a moment, then accepted the comfort as he relaxed against Cory. "Does it get easier over time? Letting people go, losing them? Or do you just keep everyone at a distance except for others who are like... we are?"

"Neither," Cory admitted, leaning his head against Mulder's. "It never gets easier. A friend of mine has been married 39 times, and he mourned every one of them. But if you don't let anyone get close, you're not living, you're only existing. Some people _do_ choose that route, but for myself, I'd rather be dead. I can't imagine a lonelier existence."

Mulder made a soft sound of agreement, the sobering weight of the future giving him pause. He'd always lived with such immediacy; find the truth, ferret out the conspiracy, stop the invasion... "Shit!"

At Cory's questioning look, he explained, or tried to, stirring restlessly in the other man's arms before finally breaking free to pace the kitchen as his mind went into overdrive. "They're still coming. They still have to be stopped - all of them. You said you were walking away from Krycek and all of this. What were you going to do, just let the aliens take over? Subjugate those of us not lucky enough to be immortal?"

"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder." Cory shook his head. "Has it never occurred to you in all this time that the aliens are blocked with amazing frequency? There are as many anti-alien conspiracies as there are aliens. But we need to make _damn_ sure that they never find out about us. We don't know what we are, and we sure as hell don't want them 'studying' us."

"But they're still coming," Mulder stated flatly. "Or why were they snatching abduction victims? If there are that many anti-alien conspiracies, why haven't they stopped them already?"

"Because aliens have bureaucracies too, and so do conspirators, and for every group you get, you get another goal. Half of them are working at cross-purposes, and the other half have no clue what they're doing. But sheer numbers, not to mention human determination and bloody-mindedness, will win out in the end. Trust me, I have no desire to spend several centuries or millennia living under aliens."

Finally tiring of pacing, Mulder glanced down at the towel in his hands. His lips twisted slightly in a combination of amusement and annoyance, and he tossed the damp cloth toward the sink. "I'm glad you're so positive about that. Just because I'm like this now doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting though. Maybe I can't be visible in the way I was before, but damned if I'm going to let them hurt people I care about."

"Mulder, I wouldn't recognize you if you weren't charging recklessly in where angels fear to tread," Cory sighed. "Just... stick around long enough to learn how to handle a sword, okay? I don't want to hear that you lost your head." He had to look away, not wanting Mulder to see his expression at the thought of the other man's death. How did this irritating man grow to mean so much to him?

The resigned tone to Cory's voice made Mulder tilt his head to study the older Immortal. He remembered what Cory had said last night about the reasons why he'd stayed around, but it all still didn't make sense, not wholly anyway. Yes, he was attracted to the other man, much as it still galled him to admit it, but was lust a reason to stay around someone for that long?

"If you're going to teach me, shouldn't we get started?" he asked, deciding to think about it later, when he could put aside emotion and his damn libido.

"Koniechno," he said with a shrug, pushing away from the counter he was leaning on. "Come on, follow me. I have a gym and a variety of weapons. We should be able to find something that suits you... something light, I think," he muttered, mentally cringing at the thought of Mulder with a heavy weapon, a broadsword or claymore for instance. Goddess, he'd kill himself!

He wondered what Mulder would think when he finally found out that Cory was considered a dilettante when it came to weapons, though that was as much a cover as his Krycek persona. The conversations between Foxy and MacLeod ought to be interesting. He smirked faintly.


End file.
